Winnie the Pooh Playtime Volume 2: Detective Tigger VHS 1994
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh Playtime Collection *Spot Disney Bumper * Feature Program Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Playtime: Detective Tigger Episode Titles * "Tigger, Private Ear" Intervals * Stay Tuned for More Fun as Pooh Loses his Appetite and All His Friends Try to Make Him Hungry Again. Episode Titles (cont.) * "Sham Pooh" Intervals * Stay Tuned as Pooh as His Friends Plan an Exciting Rescue to Save Everyone from the Jaguars. Episode Titles (cont.) * "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" Intervals * Stay Tuned as Tigger Unravels the Mystery of Eeyore's Missing Tails Episode Titles (cont.) * "Eeyore's Tail Tale" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation ** Producers: *** "Sham Pooh" & "Eeyore's Tail Tale" - Ken Kessel & Ed Ghertner * Producer/Director: ** "Tigger, Private Ear": Karl Geurs ** "Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher": Ken Kessel * Supervising Director: ** "Eeyore's Tail Tale": Ken Kessel * Story Editor: ** "Tigger, Private Ear": Mark Zaslove ** "Sham Pooh", "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" & "Eeyore's Tail Tale": Bruce Talkington * Director: - Terence Harrison * Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker * Story by: ** "Tigger, Private Ear" - Terrie Collins & Mark Zaslove ** "Sham Pooh" - Eric Lewald, Ken Kessel & Bruce Talkington ** "Eeyore's Tail Tale" Evelyn A-R Gabai, Bruce Talkington & Mark Zaslove * Teleplay by: ** "Tigger, Private Ear" - Carter Crocker & Mark Zaslove ** "Sham Pooh" - Eric Lewald ** "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers: Mirith Schilder, Elen Orson & Bruce Talkington ** "Eeyore's Tail Tale" - Evelyn A-R Gabai & Bruce Talkington * With the Talents of: John Fielder, Ken Sansom & ** "Tigger, Private Ear" - Peter Cullen, Michael Gough & Hal Smith ** "Sham Pooh": Hal Smith & Michael Gough ** "Invasion of the Pooh Snatcher": Michael Gough ** "Eeyore's Tail Tale": Hal Smith & Peter Cullen * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh * "Tigger, Private Ear" & "Eeyore's Tail Tale"" - Paul Winchell as Tigger * Assistant Producer: ** "Tigger, Private Ear", "Sham Pooh" & "Eeyore's Tail Tale": Barbara Ferro ** "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers": Peggy Becker * Art Director: ** "Tigger, Private Ear", "Sham Pooh" & "Eeyore's Tail Tale": Ed Ghertner * Storyboard Designers: ** "Tigger, Private Ear" - Holly Forsyth & Hank Tucker ** "Sham Pooh": George Goode ** "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers": Hank Tucker ** "Eeyore's Tail Tale" - Ryan Anthony, Larry Eikleberry & Hank Tucker * Key Layout Design: ** "Sham Pooh" & "Eeyore's Tail Tale" - Jim Schlenker ** "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Dennis Greco * Character Design: Leonard Smith * Prop Design: ** "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers": David Mink * Background Styling: Paro Hozumi & ** "Eeyore's Tail Tale": James Gallego * Color Stylist: Jill Stirdivant * Supervising Timing Director: ** "Sham Pooh": Marlene Robinson May ** "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers:" Bob Shellhorn ** "Eeyore's Tail Tale": Mircea Mantta * Timing Directors ** "Tigger, Private Ear" - David Brain, Brad Case, Mircea Mantta & Mitch Rochon ** "Sham Pooh" - Richard Trueblood, Mircea Mantta, Mitch Rochon & Robert Alvarez ** "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Carole Beers, Vonnie Batson, Bob Shellhorn & Rick Leon ** "Eeyore's Tail Tale" - Rick Leon & Mitch Rochon * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Script Coordinators: ** "Sham Pooh" & "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Mirith Schilder ** "Eeyore's Tail Tale": Leona Jernigan * Archives Administrator: Krista Bunn * Artwork Coordinator: Karen Silva * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Supervisor: ** "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Joseph Hathaway * Post Production Coordinator: ** "Tigger, Private Ear" & "Eeyore's Tail Tale" - Barbara Beck ** "Sham Pooh: & "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Jeffrey Arthur * Production Assistants: ** "Tigger, Private Ear" - Jeffrey Arthur, Peggy Becker & Leona Jernigan ** "Sham Pooh - Peggy Becker, Nanci Battelle, Wade Zia Nassir & John Royer ** "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Michelle Pappalardo, Nanci Battelle, Wade Zia Nassir & John Royer ** "Eeyore's Tail Tale" - Peggy Becker, Jeffrey Arthur & Wade Nassir * Managing Film Editor: ** "Sham Pooh", "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" & "Eeyore's Tail Tale" - Rich Harrison * "Tigger, Private Ear" - Vitello & Associates * Supervising Editor: ** "Tigger, Private Ear": Elen Orson ** "Sham Pooh", "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" & "Eeyore's Tail Tale" - Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Effects Editor: ** "Tigger, Private Ear": Roy Braverman * Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer ** "Tigger, Private Ear": Ed Barton * Sound Editors ** "Sham Pooh", "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" & "Eeyore's Tail Tale": Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E.. * Assistant Editors: ** "Sham Pooh" & "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Craig Paulsen & David Lynch ** "Eeyore's Tail Tale": Glenn Lewis * Apprentice Editor: ** Sham Pooh" & "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Thomas Needell & Jennifer Harrison * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Television Animation Australia * Animation Supervisor: Dale Case * Animation Directors: ** "Sham Pooh" & "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Gariden Cooke, Ian Harrowell, Henry Neville * Layout Director: ** "Sham Pooh" & "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Alex Nicholas * Layout Artists: ** "Sham Pooh" & "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Yosh Barry, Scott Bennett, Zhigiang Ding, John Hill, Victor Juy, Steve Lyons, Mark Mulgrew, David Skinner, Bun Ung, Kevin Wotton * Animators: ** "Sham Pooh" & "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Rowen Avon-Smith, Ty Bosco, Chris Bradley, Andrew Collins, Geoff Collins, Dick Dunn, Ariel Ferrari, Peter Gardiner, Warwick Gilbert, Gerry Gravbner, Lianne Hughes, Dwayne Labbe, Morris Lee, Helen McAdam, Wally Micati, Kathie O'Rourke, Kevin Peaty, Carol Seidl, Richard Slapczynski, Paulo Santo, Mike Stapleton, Andrew Szemenyei, Maria Szemenyei, Steven Taylor, Steven Trenbirth, Jean Tych, Kang-Lin Zhu * Assistant Supervisors: ** "Sham Pooh" & "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Janey Dunn, Mickie Cassidy & Di Rudder * Background Supervisor: ** "Sham Pooh" & "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Beverly McNamara * Background Artists: ** "Sham Pooh" & "Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Barry Dean, Jerry Liew, Paul Pattie, Helen Stelle & Ken Wright * Production Manager: ** "Sham Pooh" & 'Invasion of the Pooh Snatchers" - Dan Forster * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * © 1989, 1990 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Walt Disney Television Closing Previews * Winnie the Pooh Storybook Classics Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Winnie the Pooh: Playtime Category:VHS Category:1994